TWIN
by Verucca lucifer
Summary: Len adalah saudara kembar Rin. Disekolahnya kedatangan guru baru yang masih muda dan juga tampan. Len cemburu karena kedekatan Rin dengan guru barunya itu. Maaf gak bisa buat summary     !    VeruNotes: ni fic bkan punya ane xDD


Veru Notes: Ni fic bukan buatan saya, tapi tmen saya yg ga punya ID FFn dan malu2 buat publish.a xD *abaikan*

Minna~ ore wa Kaitoko Ijen desu-nyan yoroshiku ^ w ^

Call me Ijen / Kako

My first ff Vocaloid

Gomenne kalo banyak kesalahan (_ _) *bow* maklum masih nubi –newbie- di ffn.

Sebenernya udh lama tau ffn dan menjadi silent reader ^ ^'

Mohon bantuannya,bimbingannya serta komennya *bow bow*

Read and Review, don't like don't flame

Summary : Len adalah saudara kembar Rin. Disekolahnya kedatangan guru baru yang masih muda dan juga tampan. Len cemburu karena kedekatan Rin dengan guru barunya itu. Maaf gak bisa buat summary (_ _!)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid- Yamaha Corp

Warning : typo-maybe- OOC-little bit- AU, gaje,abal, ide pasaran, judul ngga banget—ngga nyambung, garing

Rate : T

Pairing : -Len-x-Rin- , slight Rin-x-Kaito

~~~~~~~~~~~ TWIN -

.

.

LEN P.O.V

"Len! tadi kau meminjam tugas ku kan?" Jangan gugup, bersikaplah biasa supaya aktingmu ini berhasil! "hm? T-Tugas yang mana?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Kenapa aku bisa terbata-bata begini ya? "tugas matematika ku itu, tadi kan kau meminjamnya" tanya saudara kembarku ini. "aku tidak meminjam apapun darimu kok" aku memalingkan mukaku dari wajahnya yang cemberut dan hawanya yang mengerikan. "tadi kan kau mau pinjam buku PR ku yang berwarna oranye bergambar jeruk itu!" hee? Bukankah semua bukunya itu bergambar jeruk dan berwarna oranye? "pokoknya aku tidak tahu!" aku berkata sambil menoleh padanya dan aku langsung berkeringat dingin ketika melihat dia mengangkat kunci mobil -roadroller-kesayangannya itu dan main-mainkannya di depan wajahku. "mau jujur atau dikubur?" Oh tuhan… kenapa aku mempunyai saudara kembar yang sangat baik(read:jahat/kejam/etc) seperti ini.

Perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Len, umur 16 tahun, bersekolah di 'Crypton Senior high School' dan yang tadi mengintrogasiku itu adalah saudara kembarku yang bernama Kagamine Rin. Umur kami sama—walaupun aku lebih tua darinya beberapa jam—, tentu saja karena kami itu kan kembar. Tapi kami beda gender, aku lelaki dan dia wanita. Sifat kami? Banyak orang mengatakan anak kembar itu kebanyakan mempunyai sifat yang mirip/sama. Tapi kami 80% berbeda. Dia sangat kejam, cerewet, dan … begitulah. Sedangkan aku bersikap tenang dan selalu menjaga image ku di sekolah. Tapi secara fisik, kami hampir sama. Dari wajah, warna mata dan rambut. Aku adalah murid terkenal di sekolahku karena tampangku yang keren ini*narsis* dan juga suara ku yang bisa dibilang sangat bagus.

Perkenalan sudah selesai kan? Oke kita lanjutkan.

Sekarang ini aku sedang mencari-cari buku Rin yang –memang- tadi aku pinjam. Tadi itu aku berbohong karena, ya beginilah. Buku yang kupinjam darinya itu hilang ditelan bumi. Haah.. aku ini memang orang yang ceroboh. Tadi aku menjanjikan padanya nanti pagi di kelas aku harus sudah mengembalikan bukunya. Karena tadi aku ketakutan setengah mati, aku jadi asal omong dan janjilah yang keluar dari mulutku ini. Ah sial! Kalau besok pagi aku belum menemukan bukunya itu pasti pulang sekolah nanti aku sudah menjadi selembar kertas kuning -?-

Haah.. aku sudah mengantuk. Mungkin besok pagi saja. Pasti buku itu masih ada di sekitar kamarku, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba buku itu ada di rumah Miku *ya ngga mungkin lah XD* jika kau bertanya siapa Miku itu? Aku akan memberi tahu kalian besok. Sekarang aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Konbawa!

-MORNING-

Hoaaahm..

Sudah pagi ya? Aku melihat ke jam wekerku. Tumben sekali tidak berbunyi? Apa aku sekarang bangun pagi? Ah, sulit dipercaya, sekarang kan hari sekolah. Aku menggapai-gapai meja lampu tidur disebelahku—aku masih di selimut. Kudapatkan jam itu dan setelah melihat jam itu mataku membulat dan langsung saja aku lari ke kamar mandi. Aku lupa tadi malam aku mematikan alarm jam itu. Sial… kenapa Rin tidak membangunkanku?

Setelah mandi aku memakai seragam sekolahku yang berwarna hitam *bayangkan Len yg 'SPICE!' wktu d skolah*. Menurutku baju ini keren untuk ukuran seragam sekolah , apalagi yang memakai ini adalah aku *narsis again*. Nah, aku sudah siap untuk berangkat. Tapi tunggu… sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu? Aku cek semua buku-buku yang di tas. Hm? Semua ini pelajaran hari ini kok. Tugasku juga sudah lengkap semua, tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Ah biarkan saja lah.

Aku mengambil kunci mobil Bugatti Veyron-ku *WEW*. Ya aku memang mempunyai mobil sendiri , Rin juga begitu. Tapi aku sangat bingung dengan seleranya yang SANGAT ANEH. Kenapa sangat aneh? Karena… dia dibelikan mobil Mini copper –karena dia imut nan unyu, jadi aku memilihkan mobil imut juga untuknya—tapi dia malah berterimakasih sambil cemberut dan langsung pergi memakai mobil itu. Kukira dia iri denganku yang mempunyai mobil top speed ini. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia pulang dengan muka berseri-seri dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Aku bingung,tapi aku mengabaikannya saja karena aku bertujuan untuk pergi ke rumah temanku. aku menuju garasi mobil untuk mengambil mobilku. Setelah aku masuk ke garasi itu… tubuhku membeku sampai menjadi putih semua. "#$%^&*()!" aku langsung tepar ditempat setelah melihat mobilku itu berdempetan—kira-kira 10mm—dengan ROADROLLER KUNING NAN JUMBO SIZE YANG BANYAK BERCAK DARAHNYA *lol*. Back to the true story~

Aku menaiki mobilku, hm? Mobil—roadroller—Rin tidak ada? Berarti dia sudah pergi duluan. Aku mulai menjalankan mobilku. Pintu garasinya otomatis, jadi aku tidak perlu repot membukanya lagi. Kalian bertanya dimana orangtuaku? Ayahku adalah seorang pembisnis sukses dan juga mempunyai banyak cabang-cabang besar di setiap penjuru dunia. Ibuku bekerja menjadi guru di London karena mengikuti cita-citanya dari kecil. Mereka—orangtuaku—meninggalkan kami berdua sejak kami lulus SMP. Ya, supaya kami bisa mandiri. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Ah, ternyata aku sudah sampai di sekolahku. Aku memarkirkan mobilku ke tempat khusus parkir untukku. Para fansku yang bilang itu parkir untukku. Ya baguslah, aku tidak perlu mencari-cari parkiran lagi. Aku turun dari mobilku dan menuju ke dalam sekolah—ya, dengan fans gilaku ini yang mengikuti ku—sedikit risih memang, tapi ini sudah biasa. Aku menuju ke kelasku, kelas 2-3. aku dan Rin berbeda kelas. Kalau Rin itu di kelas 2-2.

Aku duduk di kursiku dan menyimpan tasku di loker meja. "Hei pisang…" aku menoleh pada siapa yang menyapaku. Ah ternyata Miku. Miku adalah sahabatnya Rin dan dia juga sangat dekat denganku. "ada apa Negi? Merindukanku kah?" tanyaku dengan nada merayu. "eww.. dasar kau narsis. Itu tuh, si jeruk roadroller menyuruhku menagih utang-coret- tugas miliknya" hah? Tugas? AH IYA! AKU LUPA! "e-etto… aku…" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Sial , kenapa aku bisa lupa?. "HAA! Aku tahu! Kau pasti kau tidak membawanya~ HAHAHA Asiiik! Aku nanti akan ikut meratakanmu bersama nona Roadroller~" EEH? Dia pergi dengan lompat-lompat kegirangan. Sial! Pulang sekolah nanti aku harus pulang lebih dulu supaya tidak dikejar Roadrollernya Rin. Kalian bertanya kenapa harus buru-buru? Padahal mobilku itu termasuk mobil Tercepat. Jangan salah, aku tidak tahu apa mesin yang tersembunyi di Roadrollernya. Kecepatannnya melebihi pesawata jet! Mungkin ada rohnya *plak*

Ah , bel masuk berbunyi. Baiklah pelajaran dimulai. Huft…

—Jam Istirahat—

akhirnya istirahat juga… tadi aku hampir saja kena timpuk botol bir milik Meiko-sensei gara-gara aku ketiduran. Oke, kita lanjutkan tidur pagi ku -?-.

" hei, katanya tadi di kelas 2-2 ada guru baru yang mengajar. Jadi wali kelasnya lagi. Masih muda loh. Tampan lagi, Hyaaa!" murid sebelahku ini berisik sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"eh eh, tadi kalo ga salah nama Gurunya itu Shion Kaito ya? Wah katanya juga masih umur 20 tahun. Masih kuliah loh" ah bodo amet ama tu guru, ingin rasanya aku menyumpel mulut kalian dengan pisang!*?*.

"Shion-sensei kayaknya suka sama si Rin deh, katanya dia ngeliatin Rin terus" ha? Aku langsung menajamkan pendengaranku.

"iyah, Rin juga malu-malu gitu diliatin. Mukanya merah lagi. Waktu tadi dia gak ngerjain tugas *sebenernya buku ilang gara-gara Len* terus disuruh ke depan, dia nggak dihukum, dia Cuma ditanyain namanya doang. Shion-sensei juga sambil senyum gitu. Hyaa~ senyumannya itu membuatku meleleh~" aku menyipitkan mataku.

Aku Cemburu dengan guru baru itu. Memang sejak SMA ini aku menyukai Rin. Dan lama-lama aku malah mencintainya. Ini tidak boleh sebenarnya , tapi … Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku SEBENARNYA sudah terlanjur mencintai saudara kembarku sendiri. Karena telingaku sudah panas mendengar hal yang membuat ku cemburu itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di atap sekolah saja.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Tidak sengaja, aku melihat Rin berhadapan dengan seseorang berambut biru, tinggi, dan juga keren—tapi lebih keren aku— di lorong menuju atap yang sepi. Aku berdiri dalam diam dan menajamkan pendengaranku juga pengelihatanku, mereka itu ngomongin apa ya? Dan juga aku tidak pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya.

"a-ada apa Sensei?" Rin? Malu-malu? Hn? Sensei?

"Panggil Kaito saja, kalau kita sedang berdua" dia tersenyum? K A I T O? berarti dia itu sensei baru itu ya? Tch…

"Errr… K-Kaito-sensei?" ah, ekspresi polosnya dengan muka memerah itu imut sekali… tapi sayangnya ekspresi itu bukan untukku.

"Haaah… K A I T O.. tidak usah pakai sensei. Etto… apakah setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau ada kegiatan lain?" hee? Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu?

"hmm… *inner Rin: sebenarnya ada sih,rencananya nanti aku akan menyiksa Len. Tapi karena tidak ada hukuman untukku—malah keberuntungan—jadi tidak apa apa deh* setelah ini aku tidak ada kegitan lain kok.. memang kenapa sen-err… K-Ka-Kaito-s-san?" Haaah.. aku bernafas lega karena ternyata dia tidak jadi meratakanku. TAPI AKU CEMBURU, Dia malah blushing sewaktu menyebut KAITO? Padahal akun saja kalau mengatakannya berulang kali tidak akan blushing! Kaito? KAITOO kaito kaito kaito K A I T O? #Author: stres lu Len :p *ditimpuk pisang*#

"Ng... Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama… Apa kau mau?" dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Aku tahu dia sedikit gugup. Aku makin kesal saja. TOLAK RIIN! AKU LEBIH SUKA KAU MERATAKANKU DARIPADA BERKENCAN DENGANNYA!

". . ." dia menunduk? TOLAK TOLAK TOLAK ANGIN! eh? Maksudku TOLAK SAJA RIN!

"… b-baiklah" d-di-dia mengangguk! TIDAAAKK! Rasanya aku terbang bersama paus sir-plakk *kok mlah jd iklan good d*y? *nyebut merek*

"baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di depan pulang sekolah nanti. Aku pergi ke ruang guru dulu ya" d-dia mengusap usap kepala Rin, dan Rin? Dia malah senyum senang? Rasa cemburuku sudah membakarku.

Ah! Dia—Kaito—menuju ke sini! Aku sembunyi di pintu gudang atas-deket lorong-. Setelah dia pergi, aku menghampiri Rin yang sedang menunduk dengan muka merah.

-NORMAL P.O.V-

Len yang sudah terbakar rasa cemburu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju Rin. Rin yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang langsung mengadahkan wajahnya. Rin terheran-heran dengan ekspresi Len yang… Marah? Sedih? Atau Cemburu?. "Ah Len? kau kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan muka khawatir. Len mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menghampiri Rin sambil menatapnya tajam. Rin yang melihat itu reflek saja mundur ketakutan.

"L-Len? k-kau kenapa?" Raut wajah kekhawatiran Rin berubah menjadi Raut wajah ketakutan.  
>"…" Len mengabaikannya. Rin berhenti mundur karena punggungnya ternyata sudah menempel pada dinding yang ada di pojokan lorong itu. Len yang berjalan menuju Rin pun semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin. Rin yang tahu keadaan bahaya hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat. Len mengihimpit Rin dan merentangkan kedua tangannya diantara tubuh Rin supaya Rin tidak bisa melarikan diri.<p>

"L-Len? K-kenapa? A-ada apa denganmu?" Rin yang ketakutan. Len yang sudah terbakar rasa cemburu malah makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Rin. Wajah Len mendekat ke telinga Rin.

"Kau… Apakah kau menyukai dia? Apa kau menyukai sensei barumu itu?" bisikan Len yang lembut,namun tersirat emosi itu terdengar di telinga Rin membuatnya bergidik.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ngh…" Rin mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap Len, namun nihil. Kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Len saat ini ((klo saat yg lainnya ma ngga :p)).

TAP TAP TAP

"L-Len! Lepaskan! Ada seseorang menuju ke sini!" Rin mendorong Len sekuat tenaga. Len yang sudah sadar dari perbuatannya pun mundur karena dorongan Rin.

"Eh? G-Gomenasai Rin!"

"S-Sudahlah! Yang penting kita sembunyi dulu, bahaya jika ada orang yang melihat kita berdua di tempat ini!" Rin celingak-celinguk mencari tempat sembunyi sedangkan Len sedang membuka bajunya.

"Len! tidak ada tempat untuk sembu…nyi…" Rin langsung mematung melihat Len yang mendekatinya dengan kancing baju dilepas semua.

"A-Apa yang mau kau l-lakukan?"

"ssst… diamlah!" Len mendempeti Rin ke pojokan lagi. Karena tubuhnya tegap dan lebuh tinggi dari Rin, dia berhasil menutupi Rin.

TAP TAP TAP

"Eh? Len-kun sedang apa?" tanya seorang gadis dengan polosnya kepada Len. Gadis itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau muda—dia adalah teman sekelas Rin—.

"G-Gumi! J-jangan lihat sini! Aku sedang merapihkan seragamku " Len berdusta dengan aktingnya yang sedang mengancingkan seluruh kancingnya yang dilepas tadi—yang membelakangi Gumi supaya Rin tertutupi—. Gumi yang polos hanya bisa blushing—padahal gak liat apa-apa—dan berteriak tidak jelas *yeey Gumi Gaje kyk author XD –plak-* dan langsung pergi menjauh entah kemana.

"GYAAA GOMENASAI" teriak Gumi sambil lari menjauh. Setelah Gumi pergi, si kembar pun menghela nafas bersamaan. "Haaah… untung saja" Lega Rin. "hei Rin"

"hm? Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin keheranan. "lupakan yang tadi itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Len langsung pergi meninggalkan Rin sendirian. Rin yang bingung hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"etto… tadi Len kenapa ya? "

-PULANG SEKOLAH-

Rin memikirkan tentang sikap Len tadi sambil merapihkan buku-buku pelajarannya di meja ke tas. "Miss sweetty Orangeee Roadyrolla~ jadi kan kita meratakan si Pisang?" Miku—sahabat Rin tadi—tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Rin.

"Eh? ternyata kau Negi… maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang"

"Janji? Tumben sekali kau lebih mementingkan janji dengan seseorang daripada meratakan Dirimu versi cowok itu" tanya Miku heran. Biasanya Rin akan membatalkan janji-janjinya supaya bisa meratakan/menyiksa seseorang yang udah dia targetkan memakai Roadrollernya.

"e-etto… aku ada janji dengan… Ka-eh-Shion-sensei…" Rin terbata-bata dan mengecilkan volume suaranya pada akhir kalimat yang diucapkannya dengan muka memerah. Miku yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan—yang bisa dibilang gumaman—itu hanya bisa bermimik wajah kaget lalu tersenyum nakal pada Rin.

"Hee? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aaah senangnya nanti akan dapat traktiran dari Rin dan Shion-sensei~" ucap Miku dengan wajah nakalnya pada Rin sambil menyikut-nyikut pelan lengan Rin.

"Ha? Traktir apaan? Enak saja" Rin yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang traktir itu hanya berwajah tidak terima.

"bukan itu maksudku dasar polos~" Miku menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyerucutkan bibirnya. "maksudku kau harus membayar PJ" ucap miku masih dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"apaan tuh PJ?" Rin sekarang memakai raut wajah heran.

"Dasaaar~ masa kau tidak tahu? PJ itu Pajak Jadian tahu! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu jadian, Dasar polos" ucap miku yang gemas mencubit pipi Rin.

"Ukh..sakit, hentikan miku!" Rin melepaskan cubitan Miku di pipinya. "a-apa yang kau katakan? Aku baru berkenalan saja kok, belum jadian" Ucap Rin memerah. Memerah karena malu dan karena dicubit terlalu keras tadi.

"Belum berarti bisa saja kan? Tehehe… ya sudah, mungkin Senseimu itu sudah menunggumu diluar sana, aku akan pulang duluan, Jaa mata MissOrange~ semoga kencanmu berjalan dengan lancar~" Miku dengan suara cemprengnya berteriak sambil berlari menuju luar kelas sambil menenteng tasnya untuk pulang.

"K-Kencan?" Muka Rin bertambah merah. Dia segera menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dan berdiri sambil menenteng tas berwarna Orange dan bergambar jeruknya itu. Lalu dia berlari keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa karena tidak ingin 'senseinya' itu menunggunya lama.

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ucapan Rin dan Miku. Dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu sejak tadi—entah kapan,dan entah kenapa dia tidak ketahuan—. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam penuh emosi marah.

"tch… Kaito shion"

`~ToBeContinued~'

Ijen : ni chapter udah pendek, hambar nan garing lagi -,-

Rin : memang *makan jeruk*

Ijen : :

Kaito : Aku… jadi guru?

Ijen : ngga… kau jadi OB

Kaito : =_= bercanda denda 1 es krim

Ijen : EH?

Kaito : Magnum

Ijen : HEEEE? *mengecil jd chibi*

Len : Minna-san… abaikan saja spik spik Author ini. Mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review :3

Ijen : yosh minna, biar Ijen tambah semangat dengan review-review berharga dari kalian~ biar Ijen cepet dapet ide dan bisa buat chapter depan lebih panjang dan lebih ngga gaje -?-. mohon bantuannya senpaaai *sujud-sujud*


End file.
